What's Really Behind That Sparkly Smile
by Terra Lea
Summary: Oh no, it's that look again! What did Kyoko do THIS time? Well...maybe it wasn't anything that SHE did... Rated T for kissing. Not sure how to rate this one... Um, review please! Three-Shot. (I want all who read this story to be aware that it has a sequel titled "The Proposal Plan" that is currently available to read. And BOTH stories are complete.)
1. That Gloomy Aura Again!

Author's Note: Okay, this is quite a creepy fanfic, but what really brought this up was a blind thought that popped into my mind while writing my LoZ fanfic. It's been a while since I've read Skip-Beat, but here it is. Hope you enjoy. ~T-Lea.

* * *

That Gloomy Aura Again!

Tsuruga Ren sat across the room from Kyoko, his legs crossed as he sat in a chair in the studio. For reasons unknown, his expression was dark and crestfallen, as if maybe he had just seen something far too obscene to be quickly shoved out of his mind. And, indeed, it was one of those moments where he would experience coming in contact with Fuwa Sho in the studio where he and Kyoko filmed together. A dark aura of despair and foreboding loomed over his shoulders, threatening to swallow anyone in the vicinity if they came too close. And that was the most likely reason why no one dared approach him that morning, or so, it seemed to Kyoko as she stepped into the studio. Upon discovering Ren sitting in the corner in such a state, a horrified expression came to her face, and suddenly, her demons began to weep at the wonderful scent of despair and hate.

"WH-WH-WHAT IS THIS?!" she screamed, quickly looking away from him. She was practically hyperventilating at just the thought of her doing something bad again. After all, that could only explain why he'd be upset. "Did I leave the oven on—did I do something wrong yesterday at the studio—_did that Beagle guy show up again and ask for me_?!"

She seemed to consider this, her teeth grounding tightly together. He was an obnoxious person who would do something as despicable as _that _to make her life suffer forever more. He most likely knew that Kyoko and Ren were Sempai and Kohai; so, it was only natural he'd go to _him _to ask such questions. But then again, she hadn't seen him since Valentine's Day, so he couldn't have just decided to crop up out of nowhere and start asking questions to people.

"Well," she started again, pressing her index fingers together, "I did accidentally set the stage on fire yesterday. . ."

Suddenly, Mouko-san emerged from a room at the back of the studio, and upon discovering Mouko-san's appearance, Kyoko suddenly flocked to her side with that nervous expression on her face she usually wore when she was about to ask something quite troublesome.

"Ano, Mouko-san," she began quietly, shyly. "Do you know why Ren is upset this morning?"

"Ren is upset?" She suddenly cast a glance in his direction, her face falling into that of alertness upon discovering that black aura of despair and gloom. Slowly, she turned towards Kyoko with a dark look on her face. "It was that fire yesterday, wasn't it?"

Kyoko practically seized as her heart stopped. "YEE-AHH!" she panicked, taking her firmly by the shoulders. "You know it, too?!"

"Uh. . .yeah," she hesitated, her face growing darker with each second. "It was quite noticeable. Everyone in the agency knows about it."

Kyoko's expression froze. "E-Even Yashiro-san?" she stammered, fearful of the answer.

"Well. . . If Ren is upset this morning, then that must mean that Yashiro-san knows about it," she replied quietly. "In any case, you should hurry up and apologize before things get any worse. You guys work on set together today, so you should really try to clear things up before then. Well, good luck."

Kyoko watched in horror as Mouko-san migrated away from her side. It was with reluctance she returned her attention to Ren. His expression hadn't lessened up on the despair and I'll-murder-you-if-you-even-dare-to-approach. Desperate for any distraction to keep herself from approaching him, she frantically threw glances around the studio to locate just any one person to save her. Unfortunately, not even Yashiro-san was present, so she slowly began making her way towards her doom. However, she paused quickly as her back bristled, because Ren's expression suddenly began to sparkle, and it was one of those sparkly moments that told Kyoko she was in deep trouble.

"K-Kowai!" she panicked, and turned her face away as her breath became short and sharp.

But, she was completely mistaken by this, for Ren wasn't actually angry about anything—he didn't even know about the fire that had taken place the previous afternoon! No; in fact, he was caught up in a thought that had carried since earlier that morning when he had read a magazine about marriage. For reasons unknown, he couldn't help but think about Kyoko and how she would look in a wedding dress. Needless to say, he managed to picture it with difficulty, and once he did, it was much easier for him to see how their wedding would go.

And it would go a little something like this. . .

_Kyoko would be dressed in a cream-white, silken dress that covered her entire body, save for the strapless top part. Her face would be covered in a veil that hid her lush lips painted with red lipstick, and a dreamy face that not __even the Manga had yet to expose to any of its viewers. Her hands would be hidden beneath white gloves with a spider-webbed effect to them, and she would be holding a bouquet of roses. Ren would be at her side in a black tuxedo that would compliment his black hair nicely, one hand slipped around her waist as they stared dreamily into each other's eyes._

_"Kyoko," he began smoothly, pulling her in to his body, "I love you."_

_And blushing, Kyoko would be like, "Oh, no, Tsuruga! We couldn't _possibly _be together." She'd be in complete denial. "You and I. . . We are nothing more than Sempai and Kohai—two separate lives with a four-year age difference. People would talk!"_

_He pressed a finger to her lips just then. "I don't care," he whispered, taking both her hands. "You and I. . . We could escape this harsh world and find our own world! We don't have to follow any rules. . . It could only be about our love."_

_"Oh, Tsuruga-kun!"_

_And that would be the only invite he'd ever need. He'd press his lips to her own, pulling her body in close to his where they'd be pressed suffocatingly close to each other. He'd kiss her gently at first, her hands moving to his shoulders as she'd lock her fingers together behind his neck. But then, they'd break apart to savor the moment, staring into each other's dreamy expressions._

_"Will you marry me?" Tsuruga would breathe, completely lost for breath from the kiss._

_And Kyoko, though rather flustered and confused from the kiss—and even more confused about their relationship—would nod her head in agreement, pressing her lips to his in a moment before he could say anything else._

"Ts-Tsuruga-san?"

Ren broke away from his thoughts immediately, focusing his attention on Kyoko who stood before him. She seemed quite pale and nervous, almost like she did when she discovered Ren was upset with her for doing something quite unexpected and stupid. Confused, he sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes locking with her own, fearful ones.

"Are. . .you okay?" she hesitated. "You seem a little upset this morning. . ."

"Upset?" he repeated, confused. "No, I'm not upset. I was just. . . thinking."

"Oh. What were you thinking about?" she asked nervously, smiling crookedly. "It looked almost as if you were thinking about something so gruesome, you wouldn't tell about it, even if you _were _asked."

Ren's expression fell again at this remark. Well. . .that would happen in his own mind, he'd suppose. Quietly, he expelled a heavy sigh before replying with, "I was just thinking about magazines."

Kyoko seemed to really be relieved by this. "Really?" she breathed in relief. "That's great! For a second, I thought you were upset about yesterday's fire incident. . ."

Suddenly, Ren's face became dark again, and the aura of despair and gloom returned. Kyoko's little demons sprouted to life again, swimming around Ren's head as he gave her a piercing, murderous glare.

_"What. . .fire?" _he demanded slowly.

Kyoko's heart caught at his reaction, because he didn't even have a clue before!

"You. . .didn't know?" she whispered, being crushed under his glare. "Oh. . .um. . .whoops."

She should have kept her mouth shut, after all.


	2. A One Sided Act Of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip-Beat, nor any of its characters, except for Capricious and Lilith. Those are my characters. Just so you know...**

Note: The characters might be OOC! Also, I might just make 5 chapters to this; not sure. I will be working on chapter 3 very soon, as well, if everyone likes this one...

* * *

A One-Sided Act Of Love

Kyoko lurked just behind a wrack of theatre clothes with her back pressed firmly against the wall. A contorted expression of horror and confusion wrought her face, and only one of her Demons remained, gasping for just as much of breath as she was. For she had just barely managed to escape Ren, who, she might even add, had acted downright strange upon discovering what she had done the previous afternoon.

At first, his expression was his usual hateful aura that came out when Ren was very upset with Kyoko, but after a long while of boring down on her with her Demons swimming around his head in absolute joy, his expression melted into a warm, soft understanding. This expression was totally unexpected, causing her Demons to cry in agony as they practically burned under the warm aura. Kyoko, herself, felt a certain fear about this expression that relaxed every wrinkle on his face and sparkled brightly than any of his other fake expressions of happiness. He had then straightened himself up with a good-natured chuckle, tucking a hand in one of his pockets while the other ruffled Kyoko's hair.

"Such like you," he had laughed, smiling brightly in a way that caused Kyoko's heart to shoot up into her throat. "I won't ask how you set the stage on fire, but I understand."

_". . .I understand. . ."  
_

_". . .I understand. . ."_

_". . .I understand. . ."_

"YEE-AHH!" Kyoko panicked, pulling at her hair. "It won't stop—those words! He's mocking me, definitely mocking me! He's definitely mad at what happened yesterday! He just doesn't say those kind words. . ." She peered around the wrack of woolly clothes to where Ren sat in deep conversation with Yashiro-san, laughing lightly at something he had said. At the relaxed expression on his face, her own expression relaxed into confusion. ". . .right?"

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko immediately spun on her heel, noticing Mouko-san paused in mid-step as she cast an anxious glance at the worrisome teen clinging tightly to the clothing wrack.

"Mouko-san~!" she wailed, tears swimming in her eyes as she turned her full body towards her. "I fail as a Kouhai, don't I?"

Mouko-san seemed slightly taken aback at this response. She turned her full body towards the distressed, young girl, observing the situation before her as to whether or not to get involved in whatever it was Kyoko did _this _time. However, she didn't have the time to make up her mind before Kyoko grabbed her and pulled her behind the wrack, gripping her shoulders tightly as tears sparkled in her eyes.

"What the hell is that expression about?" Mouko-san asked in a monotone.

"Ts-Tsuruga-san," she began on a choke, casting the Senpai a wry glance, "he. . .didn't. . ."

Mouko-san suddenly slammed the heel of her hand into her forehead upon realizing what it was Kyoko was trying to say. The poor, foolish girl wasn't only dense, but she had a disconcerting talent for finding trouble. Trouble, which she knew Kyoko was oblivious to, that always wanted to find its way back to her. Fighting to control herself, she focused her attention back on the young girl's face, who now bore an expression of curiosity at Mouko-san's exasperation.

"He didn't know about the fire, did he?" she asked between grit teeth, trying to control the malice in her voice.

"Oh, why!" Kyoko wailed, shaking her violently by the shoulders. "He wasn't mad at all this morning, Mouko-san—he didn't even _know _about it! And then I had to mention it to him. . .to admit my failure to my Senpai. . .to admit my mistake to the one person I would least want to find out about such embarrassing things! What should I do? What should I do? Please, Mouko-san, _tell me what I should do!_"

Something snapped in Mouko-san's shoulder from the sharp, sudden shakes, and, furious with becoming involved, _yet again, _she seized Kyoko by her arms and removed them from her shoulders. Kyoko stared at her curiously as a furious vein throbbed in irritation on her forehead; and, shaking, Mouko-san forced herself to calm down as nasty words crawled to the surface of her mind. Once composed, she turned her attention to the smiling, cheerful Ren conversing with Yashiro-san. Upon discovering the strange, odd look on his face, all her anger melted away to be replaced with anxiety.

"Okay, you're right," she grumbled, an eye-brow twitching, "that _is _quite concerning." She turned back towards Kyoko with her eyebrows lowered over her eyes. "What did you say to him?"

"Ano. . . Etto. . .," Kyoko began nervously, joining her index fingers together, pushing them against each other. "Uh. . .well. . ." She thought back to all the excuses she had spouted to amend for the fire that previous afternoon, and how she commented that Ren's expression seemed rather obscene about whatever thought he was entranced in—that he must have been contemplating the fire instead of magazines! Could that. . .have done it? "I'd rather not say," she finished on an embarrassed note.

It was with a heavy sigh that Mouko-san climbed back to her feet. She offered a hand for Kyoko to take, who took it without hesitation. Once she was back on her feet, she watched as the older actress rubbed her forehead in stress. Was it that troubling to get involved in Kyoko's mistakes?

_Oh, wait, yeah, _Kyoko thought to herself, ashamed.

"I told you to settle things before you'd have to go on set today," Mouko-san sighed in irritation. "Now, you're on your own."

"B-But— "

Mouko-san cut her off with a stern look before taking her by the wrist and leading her away from the confines of the wrack and the steel wall towards the stage in the distance. It seemed as if everyone was getting prepared for the scene with Ren and Kyoko. In this particular scene, Ren played the role of a vampire by the name of Capricious, and Kyoko played the role of a a young girl by the name of Lilith, both of whom had a very shy relationship. But, no matter how the viewers would see it, the love was a one-sided act of love on Capricious' part. Lilith was a dense, school girl who focused more on her family life than taking notice that the family doctor, who was this vampire, fell in love with her. The scene was the first scene where Capricious would subtly hint his love to the young girl, who wouldn't realize what it was he was saying, and would mistake this for hinting on another relationship that Lilith's sister was involved in.

"This is a very important shooting, Kyoko!" Mouko-san hissed, spinning around to face her once they reached the base of the stage. "Now, get up there and don't screw up! And, for Tsuruga-san's sake, please don't set the stage on fire again," she added wearily.

Kyoko nodded her head in shame, noticing Ren already climbing up on the stage in his white doctor's coat, seating himself comfortably in the chair behind the cherry-wood desk. He didn't seem angry at all, but more determined and eager to begin the scene. Kyoko's Demon wept pitifully from her left shoulder, because it just knew this was the finishing blow.

"I only have one Demon left. . .!" she wailed quietly, ascending the steps to the door separating Ren from herself.

"Good, Kyoko!" the director called to her. "That expression suits this scene. Wow, both you and Ren are in good character this morning, aren't you?"

Kyoko swallowed her heart, thinking to herself that he didn't even know the half of it.

"And. . .action!" the director shouted, sending an unpleasant bristle shooting down Kyoko's spine.

She took a deep breath, hesitating as she raised a fist to rap on the door. Wow, she actually felt as if this was an actual situation in reality; well, it was to a certain extent. Ren was upset with her, and she was feeling very reluctant to make contact with him, and, as was written in the script, Capricious was upset with Lilith, and Lilith was reluctant in making contact with him ever again. But, she had to reconcile with the family doctor, because he was a very good friend to her that had been by her side since she was a small child.

_Rap! _Once. Hesitated. . ._Rap! _Twice.

"Enter," came a voice; not happy nor upset, just there.

Slowly, Kyoko pushed open the door, peering through the thin crack she had created, to Ren, who was hovering over a pile of papers. He was holding his forehead in one hand as he leaned over the papers, his expression inscrutable as he scanned their contents.

"S-Sensei?" she called over to him.

"Yes, yes, come in!" he called back hastily, causing Kyoko to scramble into the room and snap the door shut behind her quietly. "Now"—he looked up from the papers, folding his hands neatly on the desk—"what is it you want, child?"

The Demon on Kyoko's shoulder began to grow excited, indicating the gloomy aura that began to creep up behind Ren's shoulders. She wasn't so sure what made her do it, but she suddenly looked away from Ren's face—which wasn't the blocking they had worked on—and tucked her hands securely behind her back as shame shadowed her face.

"Are you upset with me?" she mumbled, biting down on her lower lip. _No, that wasn't part of the script! _she shouted in her mind.

Ren—or rather, his character—seemed slightly taken aback at this question. Quietly, he pushed back from his desk, wandering around to its front where he then leaned against it with his hands dug deep into his pockets. Kyoko cast him a quick glance before looking away once again. He didn't seem as angry as her Demon suspected, but rather, amused.

"Do _you _think I'm upset?"

_That wasn't part of the script, either, _Kyoko thought to herself, frantically. _This is bad. . ._

"Yes."

The word just instinctively slipped out of her mouth, and she cast a quick glance into the crowd, noticing the director's studying, intent expression and Mouko-san's confused, yet interested look. She then forced herself to look back at Ren, who was smiling warmly again; she took a quick step backwards towards the door.

"Maybe you're busy." This was a line out of the script.

"Not at all." This, too, was Ren's line. "I was about to ask you to come see me, anyway. How is your sister?"

Now, they were playing by the script.

"Fine," Kyoko replied, slowly, confused. "Why do you ask, Sensei?"

"Mm, nothing you should concern yourself with," he replied, thoughtfully, wrapping his arms across his chest. "It seems to me as if she has a rather interesting secret she wanted to speak with me about. . ."

"Secret?" Kyoko inquired. "What kind of secret would she tell you but not me?"

The doctor took on a rather weary disposition. He mumbled something that Kyoko caught as "love" and "us", which was an indiscernible line he was meant to present, but she also heard the name "Kyoko" within it, and her heart began to hammer painfully. As was explained in her blocking, Kyoko was forced to take a step towards him, curious as to what he was mumbling about.

"What was that, Sensei?" This wasn't the line she was meant to present, and she bit down hard on her tongue when Ren gave her a surprised look. However, he masked this look with that same warm smile he had given Kyoko earlier that morning.

"It seems I have been found out," the doctor laughed, removing himself from the desk and pacing towards Kyoko slowly.

_No, what are you doing? _she panicked in her mind. _This part of the scene is supposed to come four lines later. . ._

Kyoko took a step backwards from Ren as he approached, and once he recognized a blocking unfamiliar with one they had practiced, he paused with a low frown contorting his face. Kyoko noticed that his expression was rather hurt and concerned, so she reached up and scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh to amend the uncomfortable situation.

"Lilith?" the doctor inquired.

"You seem to be acting so suspicious lately, Sensei," she teased, following the line said after Ren would be standing in front of her. "You're not hurt or ill, are you?"

Ren smiled at noticing her following the script, and followed her lead. "Of course not, Lilith! Besides, doctors don't get sick—how absurd." And then, he paced towards Kyoko, taking her chin and looking down into her confused expression that suddenly appeared on her face. "Not ill, no. . ."

_That isn't his line, _she thought to herself, staring transfixed into his mesmerizing eyes. _What is he doing—what am _I _doing?_

"How innocent," Ren whispered, stroking Kyoko's lip from right to left, smiling in a daze. "If you were older, I would definitely. . ." He bent down to her level, closing in on the space between their faces. ". . .most definitely. . ." Kyoko shut her eyes tightly as fear washed over her, waiting for the director to shout "CUT!", but it never came. "I love you, Kyo— "

It was almost as if something crashed down on the stage, the audience holding their breaths. Ren cut himself off just then, releasing his hold on Kyoko. She opened her eyes to see Ren standing with his back to her, his figure rigid and the Demon on Kyoko's shoulder slowly advancing towards the gloom creeping up over his figure.

"S-Sensei?" she dared to call out, one of the last lines before the scene would come to an end.

"Kyoto," he called back, straightening up and spinning on his heel immediately. "Have you ever tried Pocky in Kyoto before, Lilith?"

Kyoko's face fell at this. She wasn't so sure as to what it was Ren was trying to do—or even where she was leading the scene, since this wasn't one of his lines—but she couldn't help but laugh at this. Quietly, she crossed to Ren's side and took his hand in her own, smiling up at him as the script instructed.

"Sensei, I'm sorry for upsetting you before," she apologized warmly. "Do you accept my apology?" _Please, _she pleaded in her mind.

The doctor smiled down at her, stroking her left cheek with the tip of his forefinger. "Of course, Lilith. You know I can never stay angry at you."

"And cut!" the director shouted from the audience, causing both Ren and Kyoko to start. They had been so absorbed in their act, they forgot that that was _just_ what it was. "That was great, Ren, Kyoko!" the director continued. "Your version was much better rehearsed than the original version. I'll keep it!"

Both Ren and Kyoko stared around in curiosity as the studio burst into excited talk. Mouko-san seemed absolutely perplexed by the things that had just transpired, and quietly made her way up on the stage to where the both of them still stood, hand-to-hand. However, once Ren noticed that they were still holding hands, he quickly snatched it out of Kyoko's grasp and shoved it into his pocket, looking away.

"That went well," Mouko-san told the both of them, though rather in a dazed state. "Well done!"

"I agree," Kyoko replied, flashing a bright smile at Ren. "I was surprised, Tsuruga-san, that you would want to lead the scene this time. We didn't even stick to the script! And that part about loving Kyoto. . . Wow, you really seem to have your own idea about how this scene is played out, don't you?"

Mouko-san and Ren exchanged exasperated expressions.

"Ne, Mouko-san?" she pressed, flashing her an innocent, wide grin.

"The lead for Lilith suits you well, alright," Mouko-san grumbled, noticing that Ren nodded in absolute agreement, just glad that Kyoko didn't realize he was about to confess to her—on stage, in front of everyone—that he did, indeed, have a burning, ravenous love for her.

"I love Kyoto, too!" Kyoko pressed, following after Ren and Mouko-san as they descended the steps leading off stage.

_Trust me, Ren, _Mouko-san thought to herself, noticing the relief on his face, _you'll have to tell her outward about your love for her if you want her to understand it. She's just too dense._

Actually, it was quite pathetic; because the scene was only about a one-sided love.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know I said Mouko-san a lot, but it's easier to spell her name that way to me. Ah, yes, young, one-sided love. Lilith and Capricious are actual characters in a long series I've been working on since my Freshman year in high school, just so you guys know. I think I might have done poorly on this chapter, but I did try my best. Please review and let me know what you think; and yes, it has been a while since I've been involved in the Manga, so if I screwed up on some parts, please don't burn me too badly. However, all reviews are accepted! Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter!


	3. What's Really Behind That Sparkly Smile

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Skip-Beat, which I clearly stated in the last chapter. (Do I need to keep posting the disclaimer?) __; Enjoy!

Also, this is somewhat written from Ren's perspective.

**Caution: Characters might be OOC!**

**

* * *

  
**

**What's Really Behind That Sparkling Smile**

Ren leaned against a vending machine with a can of coffee held in one hand, staring out the window at the setting sun streaking the partly-clouded sky with somber rays of orange and red. People were beginning to file out of the studio in high conversation about how the day went, and Ren even caught pieces of conversations focused on how Ren and Kyoko did with their scene that day. He would clench when he'd hear his name mentioned in the same sentence as Kyoko's name, but he'd pretend to not hear anything and continue to stare out the window with one foot pressed to the back of the vending machine he leaned against, the other one on the floor as he kept one hand in a pocket. The day seemed to be coming to a magnificent, mysterious end with the sun casting such curious rays across the cloud-dappled sky. But, it was with a sigh, he looked away.

He had thought that Kyoko acted slightly unusual that day. She was more shy and nervous, as well. . . Why? But, Ren, too, must have seemed to be acting slightly unusual to her, for his mind was trapped in the fantasy of proposing to Kyoko and marrying her. While that thought plagued his mind throughout the day, Ren was able to get his work done. . .although. . .he did, almost—

_But, of course, nobody noticed, _he told himself, shaking his head slowly as he took a sip of the coffee from the can. Who would take the time to observe every tiny detail happening on stage—

Ren stopped just then, shaking his head again.

"That explains why the director gave me a thumb's up," Ren grumbled to himself, removing the can from his lips and returning his attention to the radiant sight just beyond the window. "Damn it, Ren, you screwed up today, didn't you? That's the last time I check Yashiro's mail, too." After all, that was where he found the magazine of bride dresses. "Strange. . ."

"Ren, there you are!"

Ren glanced around as Yashiro came pacing in his direction with a hand raised in a friendly gesture, smiling at him. Ren raised a single hand in greeting, and then removed himself from the vending machine's side to embrace Yashiro's presence.

"Coffee, again?" Yashiro noted, frowning at the can of coffee in Ren's hand.

"Yeah," he replied with a shrug. "I have a late night, and since I'm feeling a little exhausted, I just decided to pick up another one."

Yashiro surveyed him from behind his round spectacles. "I see," he grumbled suspiciously. "In any case, you should probably rest before moving on to your next task."

"Nah. I'm fine."

Ren wandered over to a bench situated in front of the vending machine, dropping down on it as he lifted the can to his lips again. Once more, his mind ventured to Kyoko in a wedding dress. From behind him, he heard the familiar clack of a can hitting the end of the dispenser within the vending machine, and then a _pop! _as Yashiro plopped down beside Ren, taking a sip of his own beverage.

"Are you upset?"

Ren looked at him quickly. "Me? Of course not. What is there to be upset about?"

"You just seemed really upset today," Yashiro pointed out, casting him a sideways glance. "You had that false smile on your face the entire day that you usually give Kyoko when she upset you. Did something happen between the two of you? It seemed as if Kyoko was tense today, as well. . ."

_So that's it, is it? _Ren thought to himself, glancing down the hall as he took another sip of the coffee in the can. _Did I really have that kind of expression when I thought of our wedding? _He lowered the can from his lips, an unpleasant taste washing over his tongue that had nothing to do with the bitter coffee. _Damn it, Ren! Where were you today?_

"Honestly, I felt as if you were upset, too," Yashiro added from Ren's side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not upset," Ren replied quickly, squeezing the can slightly in his hand. "There has been something on my mind since this morning."

"Oh." Yashiro cast him a serious glance. "It is that _thing _you told me to pick up earlier?"

Ah, yes. Ren had forgotten during his busy day of work that he had asked his manager to pick up an important _thing _earlier that morning. Ren wasn't so sure what motivated such a hasty decision, but he just wanted to have _it _on hand just in case he ever got up the nerve to talk to the one person he wanted to give _it _to. Something in his mind seemed to think that that day was the best opportunity to do what he had been thinking about for months now. But, could he really, being as old as he was? After all, in America, men his age would rather play around instead of taking a relationship as seriously as Ren wanted to take it.

_Stop right there! _Ren shouted to himself, shaking his head. _These thoughts are unnecessary. What would Kyoko say?_

"Ren?" Yashiro inquired in concern from his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Did you get what I asked?" Ren replied dismissively, casting him an inscrutable expression.

"Uh. . .yeah," he replied slowly, scrutinizing Ren's expression for a hint of what it was that was bothering him. "I have it here." He reached into a pocket in his pants and retrieved a small box wrapped neatly. Ren reached out to take it, but Yashiro pulled it out of his grasp. "Who's it for, anyhow?"

Ren sat back slowly, eying his manager with great distaste. He preferred to keep his business his own, even if asked, so it was no surprise that he'd have to resort to lying. He placed one of those false smiles on his face, preparing a lie in his mind while the dazzling smile distracted Yashiro with confusion and slight nervousness.

"I have an aunt on my mother's side who is celebrating a forty-second birthday tomorrow," Ren began, easily playing into the lie, "and I just thought that _that _item would be a suitable present for me to present to her. After all, I haven't seen her since I was a child, and being in this acting business can tear you away from family relationships."

"You have an aunt on your mother's side?"

Ren nodded simply.

"Well, if you say so. . ."

Yashiro offered the tiny box to Ren, who snatched the item from him in an instant.

"Thank you, Yashiro," Ren said, flashing the confused man a warm smile that seemed real this time. "I really appreciate you going out of your way to get this for me."

"Yeah. . .no problem. Ah! Mogami-san!"

"What?"

Ren clumsily slipped the small package into a pocket as Kyoko approached from afar. Ren could see that she was slightly nervous, so he climbed to his feet with an expression of please-approach-and-be-embraced. However, it seemed that Kyoko took this expression to be 'if-approach-prepare-to-be-slaughtered-on-the-spot', for her face shadowed over with the ghost of horror, and she stopped as her shoulders bristled in fear. She then quickly spun on her heel and began walking down the other direction.

"Huh, strange," Yashiro grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Did you see that, Ren? She just suddenly—Ah. . .no wonder," he added once discovering the smile on Ren's face. "You're doing it again, Ren."

"Oh, am I now?" Ren grumbled between grit teeth. "I was under the impression that this smile was inviting."

"Sure. . .if you're greeting Fuwa Sho," Yashiro replied, sarcastically.

"You think?" Ren asked, flashing him that very same smile that caused Yashiro to grow uncomfortable. "How formidable."

"Just catch up to Mogami-san before she takes it the wrong way again!" Yashiro scolded, irritably.

Ren didn't need telling, because he was already power-walking after her—having first disposed of his can of coffee. Kyoko noticed that he was following after her, and she broke into a quicker pace as an eerie squeal escaped her lips. Ren couldn't help but feel irritated for her misunderstanding as they dashed by several curious onlookers casting concerned glances at the pair. Ren quickened his pace; Kyoko quickened hers; but Ren decided that he wasn't going to let Kyoko slip away from him over something she misunderstood, and reached out and grabbed her arm just as she avoided a crowd of people moving a few wracks of clothing into the studio.

"Mogami— "

"I'm sorry for setting the stage on fire!" Kyoko cried out, arching her body completely in a bow. "I'll do my best to prevent another one, so please don't be angry anymore."

_Damn it! So quick to assume, as usual, _Ren grumbled in his mind.

"No, that's not it," he mumbled nervously, urging her to lift her head again. "I'm not upset with you, Mogami-san. I've already explained that I was thinking about magazines before."

"O-Oh. Really?" she wondered with a nervous laugh. "You had that sparkling smile again, so I thought that you were angry at me."

"No. I was trying to invite you over."

Kyoko began fidgeting with her bag. "Is that so. . .?"

"Yes. You know I can't stay upset with you, Mogami-san."

Kyoko looked up into his face quickly at the familiar line said earlier that day while they were on stage. Ren was frowning down on her, but it wasn't a frown of anger or sorrow, but rather, apology. Kyoko moved her hand to the back of her head in slight relief, averting her gaze from Ren's face.

_Well, _she thought, _at least he isn't upset with that fire incident anymore. _And, to Ren, "You did great today, Tsuruga-san! It was great working with you today. Thank you for the great work." She curtly bowed her head.

"Yeah, likewise," he mumbled, bewildered.

Kyoko seemed relieved about something, but at the same time, also still nervous. Ren couldn't help but feel that it was his fault, as usual, but he didn't want to pursue the subject. He felt that if he asked Kyoko, she would avoid the subject altogether, so there would really be no use in asking. Without a word to say to each other, both Ren and Kyoko found interest in the white walls that surrounded them.

"Must the two of you be so awkward?"

Ren spun on his heel as Yashiro came their way, frowning at the pair of them.

"Ah, Yashiro-san!" Kyoko cried out, scampering past Ren and bowing to the older man. "It seems like we were too busy to speak today. How did your day go?"

"Fine, fine, Mogami-san," he replied, urging her to lift her head. "How did yours go?"

"You mean you didn't see our scene today?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, I saw it alright," Yashiro replied, casting Ren a mischievous expression. "How do you think that went, Mogami-san?"

_"_Me?" Kyoko seemed a little shy. "Well, the director said he thought it was great. . . Tsuruga-san played his role very well, too!"

"Yes, he did," Yashiro teased, a sly grin spreading across his face.

_"Ahem!" _Ren practically grumbled; but to Kyoko, he was only clearing his throat. "I have someplace to be this evening, so I will see the both of you tomorrow." _And, hopefully, this buzz of gossip about that scene will be gone by then, _he added bitterly to himself.

"Really, Ren?" Yashiro inquired, his sly smile growing even bigger. "Why not give Kyoko a _ride_?After all, you will be heading in that direction, right? So, why not give her a ride home?"

Ren's irritation began to fester, but it wasn't like Yashiro's behavior towards Ren's feelings of burning love for Kyoko was anything new—by all means, the young man was absolutely _obsessed _with pushing Ren to ask Kyoko out on a date. No, Ren was just feeling rather exhausted from the long day of daydreaming about how Kyoko and his marriage would be, and even having to try and act the natural Ren he usually was on a daily basis. And having to take Kyoko home during such a time wasn't exactly what he wanted to do after a long day of daydreaming about a one-sided love that he had for her. Couldn't Yashiro understand _anything_?

_Oh wait, _Ren thought to himself, _he's single, himself, isn't he?_

Ren turned towards Kyoko, a false smile of sparkling, dazzling beauty appearing on his face. "Mogami-san, would you allow me to take you home this evening?"

Kyoko's heart started bounding as her Demon erupted from her shoulder once again. She quickly snatched it out of the air at the thought of it being destroyed under the sparkling aura, and averted her gaze stiffly as a series of unpleasant thoughts ran through her mind.

"Uh. . .yeah," she choked out. "If you will take me, Tsuruga-san. . ."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? After all, Yashiro would be _heartbroken_ if I didn't take you home, wouldn't you, Yashiro?" Ren cast that sparkling look at Yashiro, whose face shadowed over immediately and cracked into horror.

"It was only a suggestion!" Yashiro quickly amended. "I just thought it would be for the best since it's getting dark."

"Of course. I understand," Ren replied lightly, his face becoming even more dazzling.

_He's pissed, _Yashiro thought in a panic. _Absolutely pissed! Forgive me, Mogami-san._

"Shall we, then?" Ren asked Kyoko, turning towards her as his dazzling expression suddenly became just as warm as it had earlier that day when Ren admitted to understanding Kyoko's mistake.

***

Kyoko sat stiffly in the passenger's seat with her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Ren was absolutely silent—which, was expected seeing as he didn't like conversation in the car—and his expression seemed rather determined and hard. Kyoko didn't dare question him any further about what was on his mind, because she mainly suspected it had something to do with herself. He was probably upset about having to drive Kyoko home, and even more upset that Yashiro-san had suggested it. And thanks to that annoying manager, Kyoko now had to endure the stiff drive.

The remaining Demon on Kyoko's shoulder began to slowly edge closer to Ren's figure, but Kyoko quickly snatched it out of the air like she had done before, and held it close to herself.

"You mustn't," she whispered to it (I'm not sure if she can even talk to them). "You are the only last piece of sanity I have left! Just wait until I get the other back from that Beagle guy, and then you can risk floating around him."

"Did you say something?" Ren cast Kyoko a sideways glance.

She tensed. "No, nothing," she panicked, forcing her attention to her legs.

Ren focused his attention on the dark road again, but he couldn't help the growing, gnawing feeling of guilt that began to fester in his gut. Kyoko seemed really tense and upset about something, even after Ren had forgiven her and mentioned that he wasn't upset with her in any way. But, something was still bothering her, and he could see it quite clearly on her face—as if perhaps he were reading her like a good novel.

He made a right turn, continuing down the dark street. Ren noticed from the corner of his eye that a sad look came to Kyoko's face, and she turned her attention to the window with her right hand supporting her chin. Ren had never seen such a miserable look on Kyoko's face before, and so he couldn't help but feel obliged to question her on the reason behind it.

"Mogami-san," he began evenly, causing her to break away from the window and look at him, "Is everything okay?"

She smiled weakly at him. "Of course, Tsuruga-san. Why do you ask?"

Maybe Ren had imagined it. Kyoko didn't seem as if she was miserable enough to the point of depression. She was smiling at him the way she always smiled to him on a good day, and Ren noticed, too, that her eyes gave away what her smile was hiding. He gripped the steering wheel tightly in a hand, his knuckles turning white, and then turned another corner, stopping at a red light half a mile down the street.

"If there is anything bothering you, Mogami-san, I will listen," Ren told her two minutes into the silence.

"There's nothing," she told him. _How does he know? _she wondered to herself.

Ren suspected she was lying, only because she averted her gaze from him and returned it to the window. The light turned green, and Ren continued down the street. Kyoko didn't speak again, but rather took interest in the lights dashing by the window. It wasn't too long before Ren pulled up beside Kyoko's house and brought the car to a gentle stop. He, then, watched as Kyoko gathered her bag and pushed open the side door, bowing curtly to Ren as she climbed out of the vehicle.

"Mogami-san!" he called after her; she paused, casting a glance over her shoulder at him in curiosity. "Erm, would you like me to walk you?"

She smiled at this. "It's okay, Tsuruga-san, thank you. I can make it from here. And besides, it's not like we're _dating._"

Ren stiffened at the use of the word, and then flashed one of those dazzling smiles as his mind wandered back to proposing to Kyoko. Kyoko turned away from him with a 'thank-you', and then began making her way towards her house. However, she didn't get too far when Ren was calling after her again.

"Yes?" she wondered, turning around for a second time.

He was out of the car, hurrying her way with an interesting look on his face. Kyoko noticed, with wide bewilderment, that he had a hand shoved into his pocket, gripping something tightly—so, it seemed. Upon arrival, he stopped about two feet from her as his grip tightened on the object in his pocket. Kyoko noticed this, and cast his pocket a curious glance.

"Erm," Ren began quietly, "I. . .think that. . ."

Kyoko stared at him curiously as he ran a hand through his jet-black hair. Something seemed to be on the Senpai's mind, but what it was, Kyoko, herself, wasn't even sure. All that she was aware of was his hand gripping something tightly in his pocket.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san?" she urged.

"The scene," he began again on a stronger note, "you did well. Congratulations!"

She rubbed the back of her head, nervously, at this compliment. "You, too, Tsuruga-san. Well, to be honest, you kinda led me again, so I just followed."

Ren was taken aback at this. "Mogami-san. . ."

"Er, I must go now!" Kyoko announced, taking a step away from Ren. "Thank you for the ride home, Tsuruga-san! And do be careful on your way home tonight."

"Mogami-san!"

Ren caught her fast by the wrist before she could even take off. Kyoko spun around quickly to receive his response, only to notice that his expression was torn between fear and confusion.

"Tsu— "

"I'm sorry." He immediately let her wrist fall. "I. . ." He wasn't so sure what had motivated the whim, but he didn't want Kyoko to leave just yet. Not until he. . . Not until. . .

_Just do it! _a voice in his head screamed. _Do it now while nobody's around to see! She'll understand—she's Kyoko._

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko gently took his hand in hers. "Is there a problem?"

He glanced down at her warm expression of understanding. . .and then, it just happened. Perhaps it was the screaming voice in Ren's mind; perhaps it was the ravenous burning in his chest; maybe even the strange stirring and ache in his heart; but he reached down and gently brushed a strand of Kyoko's hair out of her face before gently pressing his lips to her cheek. The second his lips made contact with her warm, soft cheek, an electric shock struck through Ren's body. After a moment, he withdrew his face from her own, and then looked away just as Kyoko's expression shadowed over with fear at what Ren had just done.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruga. . .san?" she whispered between gasps.

But, Ren wasn't listening: He was already back within his car, slamming the door shut hard as an expression of anger wrought his face. With a sharp click of the engine, he pulled away from the curb and began tearing down the street with his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

_You did it, _the voice said, smugly. _And it felt amazing!_

"Yes," Ren mumbled aloud, "but Mogami-san didn't think it was amazing, did she?"

***

Ren returned sometime later that night to his own home. He placed his shoes by the front door and wandered into his room where he then collapsed upon his large bed, fully-dressed. The events of what had happened that day buzzed around his head as he shut his eyes to the harsh reality that was life. Kyoko's horror-stricken expression crossed before his eyes, and he quietly rolled over onto his back to embrace the dark room.

_It's true, then, _Ren thought bitterly to himself. _Mogami-san will never open up to a man ever again. . . Just because of that Shuwa Fo. When I see him again, I'll give him a good punch! _But, that suggestion was a little too OOC, wasn't it?

The harsh reality was a dull blow to Ren's gut. The love of his life, his Kouhai, really seemed to have been ruined in that part of life: Love. It was because of men like Fuwa Sho that she would probably never open up again to another man—or maybe it was just because she was too focused on trying to seek revenge on that man that she'd probably never open up. Either way, it aggravated Ren to no end.

Quietly, he reached into his pocket and retrieved the neatly-wrapped box from within. He lifted it up to eye-level, examining the tiny, black cube with a longing hunger in his eyes.

_I can wait, _he thought to himself, heavily. _Mogami-san will soon mature and become the type of person who wouldn't mind finding love; and when that time comes, I'll be right there, ready to help her on the way. _

Ren stood up from his bed and slipped the tiny box into a drawer on his bedside table. He, then, began to undo the tie around his neck as his mind wandered back to Kyoko's expression when he had smiled warmly to her.

_She sees it as hostility, _the voice in his mind told him.

"Yes," he agreed aloud, "but if I had to say what is behind my sparkling smile. . .I would have to say it would be something like. . ."

_**Love**__._

_

* * *

  
_

T-Lea: Sorry for the long wait, guys. Just in case you guys are wondering, this is just a down chapter—I tend to write these kind of chapters in a story—and this is also the last chapter. But, I will be making an Epilogue to open up to the sequel. (Sigh) I just can't help myself when it comes to writing! I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and please review. Also, I'm sure all of you know what the tiny, black box was all about. . .? (Cough Cough; Proposal; Cough Cough) Also, I'm not sure that such a thing is behind that sparkly smile, but I just made it up, I guess.


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own, nor am I, the creator of Skip-Beat.**

**Note: Characters may be OOC. Sorry, _Ren _might be OOC, since he's the only character in this chapter. (**lol)

Author's Note: HAHA! Best chapter I've ever written, so I feel! XD

* * *

**Epilogue**

The heat; the agony; the suffering. . . It was all too much to take. He knew it wasn't enough to think that a one-sided love could steer a relationship towards a happy future with success. He knew above anyone else that such a relationship between co-workers—not to mention the age difference—was slightly disconcerting. To date. . .to strive for a serious relationship. . .to marry his Kouhai. . .he would be above his very own head—and he was quite tall as it was.

Ren had to quiet his thoughts. They had been on a rampage since late the previous night, keeping him up well past twenty-four hours. His head was pounding and his mind and body were restless, but he, himself, was quite exhausted. He had suddenly come down with a fever he had discovered sometime in the morning after an episode of insomnia, and yet, he knew it wasn't a cold or flu, but rather, something more. . .perhaps. . ._self-inflicted_? Yes, he felt as if there was a ravenous stirring within his very body that was causing him internal turmoil. And usually, he'd ignore it and go to work, but he wasn't exactly feeling up to working that day—no, it was just because he didn't want to see Kyoko at the set.

Ah, yes, Kyoko. What was it that was causing him to feel as if he was a thermometer about to explode? Replaying the scene of when he had gently kissed her on the cheek the previous night, of course. And her reaction was just. . ._unsettling. _Something within Ren really went on a rampage upon discovering her reaction to how he gently pressed his lips to her cheek. Indeed, he did feel rather disturbed that she reacted in such a horrified way, but it was expected. After all, Kyoko wasn't necessarily the type of girl who would just flip and gossip to her girlfriends—in this case, Kanae Kotonami—about how her Senpai had kissed her. She was a rather shy, one-minded girl who really didn't think much about love when it was staring her straight in the face. Well, not now anyway; not after what happened between _that _man and her.

Ren had to stop himself again before he could start ranting about _that _man, Fuwa Sho. The very man that had made Kyoko the way she was, and also gave her such an ugly side of wanting nothing more than to seek revenge upon the very man that had ruined her life. After all, she grew up at his side and did things for him. But, on the other hand, Ren realized that it was because of Fuwa Sho that he had the opportunity of meeting Kyoko. If it wasn't for his jerky personality and Kyoko suddenly finding out that she was just treated and used as a slave, then Ren would have never met Kyoko. In a sense, he'd have to thank that man when he'd next meet.

_Sure, _the voice in his head agreed in mock agreement. _Show him some gratitude when you get the chance to punch him._

Ren smirked at this suggestion, but then turned over in his bed when his eyes came to rest on the side table that held the cube within.

For hours, Ren had done nothing but lie awake in bed, reflecting on the things that had transpired over the past twenty-four hours. And that involved the item within that neatly-wrapped box that Yashiro had retrieved for him earlier the previous day. Of course, everyone knows that what he had told his manager was a lie (the author of this story doesn't even know if Tsuruga Ren has an aunt on his mother's side). Ren wasn't really planning on giving the item to somebody in his family for their birthday, but, instead, to somebody he worked alongside. In fact, the tiny object within that box was an item that corresponded with his thoughts of marrying Kyoko.

_You must admit that she has changed, _the voice in his mind spoke up after some time.

"Yes," Ren mumbled aloud, "she has. She has become even more serious about acting for herself than taking revenge on that man than she did when she first took the job. She is stronger now, and much older."

_Before, you would have had nothing to do with her because of her motivation being to just seek revenge on that man, _the voice added.

"Yes, that was irritating to discover," he grumbled bitterly at the memory.

_And today, you love her!_

Ren slid the pillow from under his head and pressed it into his face. Yes. . .yes. . .yes. . .Ren loved her, alright. It burned in his chest—a fierce flame of fire that felt more like heartburn with each day he saw Kyoko. His heart would jolt to life when he'd see her, and his mood would lighten a slight fraction. But the reason behind that love wasn't exactly evident to him. Then again, when it comes to love, who needs a reason? It's love! All you know is that you accept the person for exactly how they are—everything good and bad. And Kyoko was definitely a formidable person to have a crush on (wouldn't you agree?).

_I can wait, _Ren thought to himself. _Kyoko may not love me right now—or never, for that matter—but if she does make her decision to love me, I'll be waiting for her. I'll wait. . .no matter how many years pass during that time._

He frowned to himself. But how long would that be?

A recurring buzzing sounded on his side table, indicating that his cell phone was ringing. After a moment of debating mentally whether or not to answer it, he decided he'd better, and shoved the pillow aside. He reached for the cellular device without even sitting up, and then cast a lazy glance at the caller ID.

"Yashiro?" he mumbled at the name. "Hrrm." He flipped back the hood of the phone with a grumble, and then pressed it to his ear. "Yes, Yashiro?"

_"Ren, it's terrible!" _And then, he began to ramble on about something through slurred speech.

"Yashiro. . . No, Yashiro— Calm down!" Ren demanded of the manager as he stammered and rambled and kept breaking himself off through every other sentence from the other end. "Take a breath and calmly tell me what's the matter."

There was silence from Ren as he listened intently to what Yashiro had to say. After several moments of silence, a horrified, absolutely livid expression came to Ren's face, and he bolted upright in his bed as beads of precipitation began to erupt on his forehead.

_**"That bastard did **_**what **_**to Kyoko?!"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

T-Lea: What. . .have I done? I didn't mean to make Ren look Schizo, either. Okay, here's the deal: First off, I want to thank you all for reading this through and reviewing—thanks so much! However, I'm not sure I'll be putting up the Sequel right now, only because I don't have the plot thoroughly thought-through. Also, I'm busy with other original works, and also a certain LoZ fanfic that needs my attention. However, I will be leaving something up on my Profile as an update for the Sequel. If I decide to make it, I'll post an update on my profile about it, so just keep checking in. Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading—you all have helped encourage me to finish this!


End file.
